


I'm Sorry for Breaking Down in Front of you

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Elle Woods is the Economics Teacher at their school, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heidi Hansen knows about Squips, Injury, Jeremy Heere Has a Crush on Michael Mell, M/M, Michael Mell Has a Crush on Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell Has a Squip, Michael Mell's Squip Looks Like Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell's mom are named Marcy and Jas/Jasmine, Steve Carlsberg is the principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: I had the thought of: What if someone got a Squip unwillingly and wrote thisBasically: Michael got a squip, but pretended he didn't until his squip revealed itself by shocking him in front of JeremyTitle taken from Scotty Sire's song Get Better
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	I'm Sorry for Breaking Down in Front of you

Michael was waiting for Jeremy outside of school. He had gotten into the habit of doing so before the other went off with his new group of friends, but today seemed off.

“Michael!” Jeremy called to get his friend’s attention and as he got closer he asked, “Are you okay?”

The first thing he noticed when the other looked up was tears.

“I’m sorry.” Michael said and tried to wipe away his tears, “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

That, unlike when he said it that one time, seemed empty like he did know why.

Jeremy pulled him closer, "I'll call your moms and we can hang out for the rest of the day, is that okay?"

Michael shook his head and wiped at his eyes, "I'm just being dramatic."

"What?"

Then he got shocked and so did Michael.

"Michael?" Jeremy asked pulling his hands away.

Then Michael flinched and looked like he got shocked again.

"Do you..?" Jeremy started to ask and Michael nodded before he finished.

"Please. I'll explain but I need Mountain Dew Red."

Jeremy nodded and reached over to his bag, pulling out a bottle of the discontinued soda. Michael raised an arm to grab it, but his other arm raised and raked his nails down his skin. He let out a pained shriek.

Footsteps started running.

"Yo. What's going on dudes. We heard a scream."

Jeremy looked over at Jake and Rich, "Can one of you hold him down?"

They both restrained his arms, Jeremy uncapped the bottle, and forced Michael to drink it.

He then screamed in pain. More footsteps running. It was Jenna and Christine.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Jenna asked.

"His squip just got deactivated." Jake explained and nodded.

She nodded back and started typing.

"Tell them it was a seizure or something." Jeremy mumbled.

Jenna nodded and started talking with the people on the phone.

Rich spoke up, "I know someone who understands squips at the hospital."

"You two," Christine pointed at Jeremy and Rich, "should both go with him."

They nodded and soon an ambulance was there. It was a blur of questions that they answered vaguely and of getting to the hospital.

~

Once there, Rich kept pestering with a quivering voice, "Can he have Ms. Hansen as a nurse? I was here before and I trust her. I think it'll make him a bit more comfortable when he wakes up because he hates hospitals."

The doctor nodded and walked out.

Rich turned to Jeremy, "Ms. Hansen knows about squips. I know both of our scars weren't just scars instantly. They're burns."

A nurse walked in and started speaking, "Hello, I'm Ms. Hansen."

"Ms. Hansen-" Rich started, but was interrupted.

"Is this boy your friend? Is it squips?"

They both nodded.

She sighed, "Let me take a look."

She walked over, taking a look at his back. She grimaced.

"How long has he had the squip?"

"We only found out today."

"It really seems like it was trigger happy with the shocking then."

Jeremy leaned over to look and made a weird noise.

"Definitely need burn gauze." Rich mumbled.

Ms. Hansen sighed, "That's all I can do for now. Hopefully he'll wake up soon."

She wrote something down on his chart and walked out.

"Have you noticed anything off about him?" Rich asked.

"He's been shivering a lot recently and I thought it was because it's getting colder… but it did seem unnatural and him having a squip did cross my mind." Then Jeremy groaned and put his head in his hands, “I’m a horrible friend.”

“I think he was trying to act like he didn’t have it.” Rich pointed out, “I don’t think he was listening to his squip.”

Jeremy looked up at Rich then looked over at Michael, “Then why did he have one?”

Rich paused, “I think… we’ll need to ask him that.”

Ms. Hansen came in with the doctor, “Boys, I’m going to run some tests. I would suggest calling your parents as well as try to get ahold of his. They haven’t picked up yet.”

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah. We’ll go do that.”

Then he dragged Rich out and pulled out his phone.

“I forgot that I should call my dad. The school will call.”

Rich nodded, “You do that. I’m going to find a vending machine.”

Jeremy nodded and hit call.

“Jeremy? Aren’t you at school?”

“Actually, you know what happened with me on the night of the play?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, same thing happened to Michael so right now I’m at the hospital.”

“Alright. Have you called his moms?”

“Not yet, but the hospital has.” Jeremy said, “Neither of them picked up.”

“They might answer to you. Do you want me to come?”

Jeremy paused and with a quivering voice said, “Yeah.”

“Alright. I’m on my way.”

Then he hung up and called one of Michael’s moms.

“Jeremy? I’ve gotten multiple voicemails from the hospital, is Michael alright? We’re on our way now.”

“It’s… It’s hard to explain what happened. Especially since I don’t know part of it myself…”

"Thank you for looking out for him. We'll meet up with you at the hospital."

Then she hung up, Jeremy sighed, and once again his head was buried in his hands.

"Jake called me." Rich spoke, handing him a bag of chips, "Which is so weird, I didn't think he had my number anymore."

Jeremy looked up at the very obviously nervous Rich, "Why?"

"I burned his house down!" 

Jeremy nodded, "So I guess we're both bad guys."

Rich nodded in agreement.

"What did he want anyway?"

"See how we are." Rich shrugged and looked at the floor.

"What did you tell him?"

"... I mumbled something and hung up." Rich admitted and slumped down into a chair.

~

It had maybe been ten minutes and he had started getting restless.

"Jeremy!" Someone called as Jeremy got up to stretch, "This young man says he's your guys' friend."

It was one of Michael's moms and she was with her wife and Jake.

"Yeah he is, Mrs. Mell."

"I know you two haven't been on good terms, but I'm still Marcy."

"And I'm still Jas."

He attempted a smile, but it fell quickly so he dropped his head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie. He already explained it to us a bit. We understand." Marcy smiled.

Ms. Hansen came rushing down the hall, "He's awake."

"Jeremy, go ahead. We want to talk to the nurse first." 

Jeremy nodded and looked at Rich who was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. He gulped and followed Ms. Hansen back to the room.

~

They entered and Michael was fidgeting with a bandage on his arm.

Ms. Hansen walked over and smacked his hand, "Is it itchy?"

Michael looked up at her and shrugged, "Something to do with my hands."

"Well, you have a guest." She smiled and gestured towards Jeremy, who gave an awkward wave, "Your moms are also here, but they want to talk to me first."

Michael nodded and with that, Ms. Hansen left.

“So…” Michael began, “I have a lot to explain.”

“Yeah… Are you feeling okay, though?” Jeremy asked.

“I could be better, but that’s life.” Michael nervously laughed and then paused, “Sorry. I don’t know where or how to start.

“How about I ask questions and you answer unless you’re uncomfortable with what I asked?” Jeremy suggested

Michael nodded, “I think… I think I can do that.”

Jeremy gave a small smile, “It was a squip, right?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah… It looked like…”

“Hey, it’s okay you don’t need to tell me.”

“Thank you, but… you should know.” Michael locked eyes with him, “Uh… it was you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, but like an off version? He just looked different.” Michael said, “It was glitchy. Really glitchy.”

“Why?”

“Why he was glitchy? I’m not sure, but I have guesses.”

Jeremy’s mouth felt dry as he asked, “How did you get it?”

Michael paused and took sudden interest in his hands, “I...uh…”

“You can tell me later.”

“No!” Michael practically shouted, “I mean you should know.”

“But if you’re not comfortable then I can wait.”

“No, no. I’ll tell you now. It’s important.” Michael looked up, “I just don’t like remembering it.”

Jeremy nodded, “It’s fine. You can take your time.”

“You know how Rich propositioned you?” Michael started and Jeremy nodded, “Well, some guy did and I declined.”

“But, you had one?” Jeremy furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Yeah… He got violent.” Michael started picking at the bandages on his arm again, “He had mixed it with the Mountain Dew much like the one for the play. Then he pushed me down and pinned me the ground. He forced me to drink it. I didn’t want it.”

Jeremy moved closer to comfort him as he started sobbing.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even notice.”

“I didn’t want you to notice…”

“Why?”

“I… I don’t know. I think it got into my head that you would hate me if you found out?”

“Yeah, it really does manage to get to you...” Jeremy trailed off, “How long have you had it?”

“Two weeks.”

“Is that why you weren't answering your phone that weekend? What happened?”

“Yeah and uh… what happened was I was trying to get over it by myself, but every time I tried to drink any Red, it would physically harm me like on my arm.” Michael gave a nervous laugh, “I then learned to ignore it and planned on living with the shocks.”

“What about the guy?” Jeremy asked suddenly.

“Arrested for assault. It doesn’t look good when someone walks in on you trying to drown someone with Mountain Dew.”

“Who walked in?”

“It was two people actually. Two seniors.” Michael leaned forward to get a good look at the door before leaning back, “One of them was Evan Hansen, Ms. Hansen’s son.”

“Oh? Do you think he told her?”

“She knows about squips from Rich, but didn’t mention him. I hope he’s not keeping it bottled.” Michael started chewing on his lip.

“Who was the other person?”

“Connor Murphy.” Michael said in disbelief, “Evan came in first, but was quickly followed by Connor. I think something happened between them before.”

“Okay, but what did they do?”

“Evan froze before Connor came in and Connor slammed the door. Which drew the guy’s attention from drowning me to them. I think he saw Evan as a weak target because he locked eyes with the poor guy and smirked, but before he could do anything, Connor fucking tackled him.” Michael paused then glared at Jeremy, “Why didn’t you tell me it was so painful?”

“Did you start screaming?” Jeremy prompted.

“Yes. I wasn't expecting it.” Michael dropped his glare, “That snapped Evan out of it and he got the first adult he could find and would listen to him stutter, which was the economics teacher, Ms. Woods. She went to get the principal and the school cop.”

“Did Connor get in trouble?”

“Connor beat that guy up! You know, Mr. Attempted Murderer? No, he didn’t. I think Mr. Carlsberg even praised him for stepping up and helping.”

"Do you think it was glitchy because you didn't want it?"

"Yeah, that's one of my theories."

"What did it say to you?"

Michael winced, "I think I'll pass on that one."

Jeremy nodded, "It's okay you don't have to tell me right now."

"Thanks." Michael smiled then gestured to the bandages on his back, "Did you also have these?"

"Not as bad as yours and I had mine longer."

Michael nervously laughed, "Yeah. I was not a good listener."

"Did I ever tell you what my squip said to me?" Michael shook his head so Jeremy continued, "It told me that everyone hated me, that I was terrible, and I make me want to die."

Michael sucked in a breath, "Mine told me…"

Jeremy interrupted him, "You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable."

"I need to get off my chest." Michael's voice quivered, "Mine told me that my crush doesn't love me, not even as a friend and since I refused to listen it got more violent and said that I should've offed myself and that I should've never been born."

"Should've?" Jeremy looked at him with great concern.

Michael choked back a sob and said, "That night at the party… I really wanted to die."

"Michael…"

"I'm much better now! Don't get me wrong!" He reassured.

"I'm so sorry that I caused you that pain."

He smiled, "You've apologized before, Jer."

"I know, but I didn't know then the extent of what I did."

"Yeah, you did all that and it turns out you actually didn't like Christine!" Michael laughed.

Jeremy nervously laughed back, "Turns out I just liked the idea of her…"

"Dude, are you okay?" Michael asked noticing a major drop in his friend's mood.

"Yeah…" Jeremy trailed off, "I was just wondering who your crush is."

His eyes widened, he covered his mouth, and looked down at the white sheets.

"Michael, you know I love you, right?"

Michael turned his head away.

Jeremy paused and got lost in his thoughts as Michael sobbed. Then something dawned on him.

Mine told me that my crush doesn't love me, not even as a friend…

"Oh." Jeremy froze.

"You can leave if you want. Sorry, I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend or talk to me ever again."

"Well since we're sharing crushes," Jeremy pulled out his phone and turned on the camera, "I have a picture of them on my phone."

He doubled check that it was it on the correct mode and handed it to him.

"Jeremy, this is just the camera in selfie mo-" Realization passed over him, "Oh."

"It turns out," Jeremy spoke, "The person I actually had a crush on was the one who the squip blocked and told me was a link back to Jeremy 1.0. I made the realization at the play that I didn't actually like Christine, but someone else named Michael Mell."

"I didn't think confessing was going to go like this." Michael replied, "In fact, I didn't think it was ever going to happen."

"Me either." Jeremy laughed, "So, do you want to go out with me?"

"Obviously!" Michael laughed.

"Just wanted to make sure." Jeremy smiled and asked, “Are we boyfriends?”

“Rich has declared so.” Michael shrugged, “But he called us Boyf Riends.”

“Rich knew before I even did, wow.”

“Speaking of the short guy, I think Ms. Hansen told me that he’s here?”

“He knew of Ms. Hansen. So he came along.” Jeremy explained.

“I’ll have to thank him later.” Michael then beamed, “Now! I should probably talk to my moms and introduce them to my new boyfriend!”

Jeremy smiled back, “Should we wait for my dad, then? So you don’t have to explain it twice?”

“And miss the awkwardness of you telling him that you’re dating me? Hell no!”

Jeremy laughed as he nodded, “Alright. We can tell him later.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)  
> Not edited, unfortunately so excuse any misspelling or grammars errors 
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post my art there or random things!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


End file.
